kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey, I Shrunk the KB All-Stars
Honey, I Shrunk the KB All-Stars is a 2018 fan fiction action crossover comedy film inspired by the 2017 film Downsizing and the 1989 comedy Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Plot In the year 2039 in the Downfall universe, Nazi scientists led by the nefarious Dr. Heinrich Adler attempt to perfect a ray gun capable of shrinking objects. The effect of the Nazis’ ray gun is irreversible, and that would give them the advantage in the ongoing war in the Downfall universe. A team of four KB All-Stars consisting of Godzilla, Mamoru Chiba, Queen Elsa and Ada Wong are assembled by the Allied Forces at Land’s End in Cornwall of the KK-Disney universe, and are given the task of exposing the Nazis’ top secret ray gun project. The All-Stars team is beamed to the Downfall universe’s bunker, where they enter by disguising themselves as Schutzstaffel (SS) agents (while Godzilla wears a gas mask) to evade security. When the four visited Dr. Adler’s secret lab, they inadvertently activate the machine and block its targeting laser. The disguised All-Stars team is hit by its beam, thus shrinking them to the size of ants. Adler places the team into a jar to be presented to the iron-fisted Fuhrer of the Downfall universe, Adolf Hitler, who was fitted with a mechanical suit. One of the mechanical arms of Hitler’s exo-suit takes Ada. Later that day, Hitler announced to a massive crowd that their enemies will be doomed due to the success of Adler’s ray gun, and this will also result in the extinction of all life in the other universes, ensuring total domination of the KB multiverse. In his speech, Hitler shows Ada to the crowd as proof of the successful experiment. While Hitler is giving his speech, Godzilla, Mamoru and Elsa escape from the jar. They try to save Ada while still in their shrunk state. On the way, they ride a bee. However, the bee attacks Luftwaffe general Hermann Goring, causing him to knock the bee out of the air with his pistol. The bee crash lands onto the map room. Meanwhile, Dr. Adler takes Ada back to the secret lab to be experimented upon. At the map room, Godzilla, Mamoru and Elsa see a map of the bunker, and find out that they are further away from the communication room. Later, Hitler and his generals Hans Krebs, Joseph Goebbels, Heinrich Himmler and Wilhelm Burgdorf enter the room, causing the three to hide behind the closet. They accidentally activate the fire alarm, causing the Nazis to exit the map room and search for a cause of the fire. In the process, Elsa nearly drowns when the water sprinklers are activated, but is saved through CPR by Mamoru. The three eventually made it to the bunker’s kitchen, where their hunger is saved by eating the bunker’s food rations in the refrigerator. Their meal is interrupted by an army of ants. Using a calming technique, Mamoru tames the ants. The three ride the army of ants on the way to save Ada. Meanwhile at the lab, Ada escapes from getting her limbs dismembered in Dr. Adler’s experiment, hitching on another ant in the process. The ant rejoins the rest of the army, reuniting the heroes. The group is then chased by Hitler’s dog, Blondi, until they made it to the lab, leaving the dog outside. The All-Stars proceed to look for the blueprints of the shrink ray to look for ways to reverse its effects and unshrink themselves. They broadcast the lab’s CCTV footage to the Alliance, revealing the shrink ray to the world. However, they are interrupted by Dr. Adler’s arrival with his beautiful assistant, Naomi. They shrink themselves to do battle with the All-Stars. Hitler and his generals later come in and shrunk themselves with the gun, starting a mini-war in Adler’s lab. In the battle, Elsa inadvertently messes with the shrink ray’s functions with her ice powers and accidentally presses the trigger, causing the beam to hit her and restore the Snow Queen to her normal size. Elsa’s size change caused the fighters to become panicky. Elsa then uses the reversed shrink ray to restore the All-Stars back to normal. Hitler, his generals and scientists fled out of the lab, where they are chased by Blondi. Later, Alliance soldiers enter the bunker to confiscate the shrink ray, capturing the shrunken Hitler and his Nazis by putting them into a flask in the process. News on the shrink ray spread throughout the KB multiverse, while the All-Stars return to their normal lives. Cast * Godzilla ** SS disguise name: Goji Ra, a lizard mutated in a Nazi experiment. * Mamoru Chiba ** SS disguise name: Obersturmbannfuhrer Darien Roeder. * Adolf Hitler, the Fuhrer of the Downfall universe and the main antagonist of the film. * Ada Wong, a beautiful agent from Hong Kong. ** SS disguise name: Ada Kranz, occult researcher. * Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen. ** SS disguise name: Elsanna Schneider, winner of six Olympic gold medals in figure skating at the 1932 Lake Placid and 1936 Berlin Winter Olympics. * Dr. Heinrich Adler, the sinister Nazi mad scientist who led the team that created the ray gun. * Naomi Weisz, Dr. Adler’s beautiful assistant. She is mute in the film. * Hermann Goring * Joseph Goebbels * Heinrich Himmler * Alfred Jodl * Hans Krebs * Wilhelm Burgdorf * Wilhelm Keitel Trivia * Alter ego references: ** Elsa's SS disguise alter-ego is named Elsanna Schneider, after a character from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Elsanna is a term in Frozen fan fiction describing the pairing of Elsa with her younger sister, Anna. ** The first name of Mamoru's SS disguise alter ego is Darien, the name given to the character in the early English dubs of Sailor Moon. * Three characters named "Elsa", "Ada" and "Adolf" appear in the 1991 Hong Kong film Armour of God II: Operation Condor. Quotes * Elsa: (after being hit by the reversed shrink ray and while falling off the wall beam) Oh no! I'm... Hold on. I'm going back to normal size! (Meanwhile at the battlefield...) Hitler: Ready, aim... What is that? (sees Elsa growing back to her normal size, her hand moving towards him) AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Category:2018 films Category:KB All-Stars films Category:Crossovers Category:Films rated PG-18 Category:Films Category:Films set in the 2030s Category:Films set in Germany